


Quick Kink

by fresh_fanfiction



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Kink, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 06:44:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20861948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fresh_fanfiction/pseuds/fresh_fanfiction
Summary: Kinktober prompts across my favourite fandoms .Kinktober prompts from @hotpinklizard on Tumblr





	Quick Kink

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to break my chronic illness enforced writers block with some quick kinky drabbles and have some fun with my favourite fandoms .

Kinktober   
Day 1   
Tony Stark/Steve Rogers   
Spanking

In Tony’s defence he hadn’t meant to snoop. In hindsight he realises that the one person not deleting their browsing history after “me time” in 2019 was probably the guy who’d put his fist through two Stark pads and still struggled to ask Jarvis to organise his groceries for him let alone delete questionable search histories. It was too late now to un-see what he’d found but Tony still didn’t know what the hell to do with this new information.

At first he’d been thrilled; he’d gotten over the shock and guilt fairly quickly when he realised exactly what was now playing on the workshop screens. He had been delighted, not because he didn’t love what he and Steve had, no, Tony could safely say the relationship he and Steve had was the healthiest relationship he’d had in his life and it wasn’t like sex with Captain America could disappoint. But that was just the thing, Tony knew it was going to. 

Things has been great with Pepper but she also wanted nothing to do with his kinks he’d discovered in his twenties. He’d figured giving up crazy sex and wild orgies was just part of growing up and it wasn’t like his sex life was bad. But it hadn’t been enough with Pepper and Tony couldn’t help wondering when it would stop being enough with Steve.

Every time he suggested a new position or whispered a dirty phrase in Steve’s ear and watched his whole incredible body go up in flames Tony wondered when the newness would wear off with Steve and his insatiable cravings for things he couldn’t have would begin again. Tony could feel himself drifting back into his spiral of worry but low moans and a deep sob interrupted him and brought him abruptly back into his cluttered workroom and the massive screen in front of him where a well muscled man was bent over the lap of a shorter man. The man doing the spanking was swinging his arm with a strength and a rhythm that impressed Tony and seemed to be making quite the impression on the man who he had over his lap too. 

Tony watched as the sub’s ass got progressively more red and tried to figure out wether Steve had watched this imagining himself in the Dom’s or the sub’s position. Either way Tony was all in but a small part of him that remembered the feel of a flogger in his hand betrayed him as a liar with a preference and a prayer.


End file.
